Pups And The Puppy Curse
Characters : Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Kasey / Puppy Kasey ''' Shadow Kasey '''Summary : When Kasey's Evil Sister, Shadow Kasey Turns Her Sister Into a Puppy, The Rest of the pups And Ryder got to Take down the Curse before 5 Sunrises Story (* It Is Day Time In Adventure Bay *) ( At Shadow Kasey's Lair ) - Shadow Kasey: I have to get Revenge on my Sister but How ? ... Ah Ha ! I'll make a Spell that will turn Kasey into a Puppy, So the PAW Patrol will let their Guard down to try to get the Cure. And I can Sneak into the Lookout and Steal the PAW Patrol Secrets, and Their Weakness so I can rule over Adventure Bay, And Adventure Bay (* Evil Laugh *) ... Wait ... But I need a plan ... I don't want anyone to get Suspicious .... I'll say that I have changed and pretend that I'll help turn Kasey back to her normal self yes, man I'm so good at being Bad and Evil Hahahahaha !! (* Walks Off The Screen *) ( Screen Change : Kasey's Badge ) ' '(* At The PAW Patrol Lookout *) -''' Shadow Kasey : (* in the back yard / In a Bush *) Marshall: Over here Kasey, I'm open ! Kasey: Ok Marshall, here it Comes ! (* throws the Frisbee over to Marshall *) Marshall: I'm going to get it, I'm going to get it, (* Trips over a Rock, But gets back up and Keeps chasing the -Frisbee *) Kasey, Zuma, Rocky, Skye: ( Laughing ) ... Kasey: ( Giggling ) .. Uh ? (* Sees the Bush Rustling *): Hmmm I smell something Evil going on, ( Crouching -low, and crawling towards the Bush *): ( Snoring the Bush Quietly ) .. Shadow Kasey: ( Jumps Out Scaring Kasey ): Ha ! Kasey: AHHHHHH !!!!! Shadow You Scared me .. wait a Sec ... What are you doing here !!??! You better not be trying to ruin my Representation again !!!! Shadow Kasey: Well ... Maybe after this Kasey: After what ? Shadow Kasey: ( Blows the Powder on Kasey ) Kasey: (* Cough Cough *): What was that for !? Shadow Kasey: Feeling Weird ? Kasey: well now that you think of it ... I do feel a little funny, What's Happing ? ( Yawns ), (* Falls Asleep *) - ( Turns into a Puppy ) Shadow Kasey: ( Whispering ): yes it worked !, My spell worked, now to put my " Stealing The PAW Patrol Secrets and Weakness so I can rule over Adventure Bay " is a Go, I just got to stay around without being un-seen to wait for the PAW Patrol to get sidetracked. (* walks Off *) Zuma: Hey where's Kasey ?, I saw her walk over this way Skye: maybe she went to get a Drink of Water Rocky: ( Shock Gasp ), Pups Look ! Zuma: What is it Wocky ? Skye, Marshall, Zuma: ( Gasp ) Marshall: is that ... Kasey ? Skye: No Kasey is Taller and Bigger than this Pup Rocky: But it has on the Exact same Pup-Tag As Kasey Zuma: We need to Call Wyder '''( Screen Change: Ryder's Badge ) '(* Zuma, Marshall, Skye, And Rocky is Walking out of the Lookout towards the Backyard With Ryder *) ' Ryder: So what do you pups want to Show me ? Skye: it's that we found a Puppy by the Bush in the Back Yard Marshall: And we think it's Kasey ... Look Ryder: Uh ?, (* See's the Puppy sleeping by the Bush *) - this Puppy can't look like Kasey, She's Bigger than this Little pup Zuma: Yeah but look she has on the Same Exact Pup-Tag that Kasey has On Ryder: (* Neels Down to The Puppy That's Kasey *): Hmmm your Right Zuma Puppy Kasey: (* Waking Up *), ( Yawns ) - Ugh I don't feel so well Ryder: K-K-Kasey ?? Is that you ? ... It can't be ... But the Voice ... It sounds Familiar Puppy Kasey: yep it's Me Ryder: ( Mouth Open in Shock ) ... (* Rubs His Eyes *) - ... ( In Shock ): How did this Happen to You !? Puppy Kasey : Well me, Rocky, Skye, Marshall, and Zuma was in the Back Yard playing Frisbee when I saw something in this Bush so I went to go check it out and I found out it was ... ( GASP ), My Sister ! Shadow Kasey ! She did this To me ! Skye, Zuma, Marshall, Rocky, Ryder: Shadow Kasey !? Ryder: Kasey are you Sure ? Skye: yeah because I didn't see her here Rocky: yeah neither did I Puppy Kasey: yeah, I'm sure it was Shadow Kasey Shadow Kasey: (* in a different Bush *): ( Whispering ): Dang it ! I guess I need another Approach Ryder: Well Ok then, well try to find Shadow Kasey to end this Spell but in the Meanwhile ...Awww you look so cute Puppy Kasey: (* Blushes *): Th-Thanks Ryder: (* Picks Up Puppy Kasey and Cradle Her in his arms*): ( Starts Walking Towards the Lookout ) - I'll take you in the Lookout with me Marshall: Wow Ryder really likes Kasey as a Little Puppy Rocky: Hopefully he doesn't get to Attached because we have to turn her back to her normal Skye, Marshall, Zuma: ( Nods In Agreement ) '''(Screen Slides ) ( '''In The Living Room ) - Ryder: Here we go (* Puts Kasey's Hat on Puppy Kasey's Head *) Puppy Kasey: ( Her hat slips down in front of her Face / Eyes ): Oops, ( Little Giggles ): I guess my hat is Too big for me Now Ryder: Ok This is a Problem ... You Can't fit into your Uniform and your to small to drive now Puppy Kasey: No ! Grrrrrr (* Stands Up On her Hind legs ): I'm going to give my sister a Upper Cut Punch, and then ... Then Ryder: ( Little Giggle ), Kasey Take it easy there take a deep breath Puppy Kasey: Ok, ( deep breath ) ... Then Round House Kick Her Hard !!!! Ryder: Whoa Easy calm down ( Giggle ) Puppy Kasey: What ? That's What Ranger would do Ryder: Ye- Hey don't put my brother into this Puppy Kasey: Sorry Ryder: Awww I can't stay mad at you, (* Cradles Kasey in his Arms & Tickles her tummy *) Puppy Kasey: ( Giggles ) - Hey that tickles Ryder: Go to sleep we got a Big day ahead of us tomorrow Puppy Kasey: Ok, ( Yawns ), (* Cuddles Against Ryder's Arms *): ( Closes her eyes ) Ryder: ( Whisper ) - you sleep so cutely ... You can sleep with me in my Bedroom tonight ( MeanWhile Out Side ) - Shadow Kasey: What !!!?? He's not Freaking out !!!? Ok time to Make this into a Pro Level Challenge W.I.P - Will Finish It Soon ! :) ( Work In Process )